


im all yours..

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae doesn’t leave the pub the night Olivia is there, Rae ignores her and they all end up drunk/stoned, and rae starts talking about why she dumped him to chloe after the all end up at chloes in pool…</p>
            </blockquote>





	im all yours..

'chloe im not going in there' rae stood staring at the pub doors

'rae come on just ignore her yeah?'

'please chlo, i just can't do this you wanna know the truth,cant believe im telling her this! right well i just couldn’t get naked in front of him have you seen him compared to me jesus i was so scared, i just couldn’t do it anymore, please don’t make me do this’. she said looking down at her hands, itching the skin till it turned red. 

'rae you can do this i no you can please just do this one thing for me, yeah?'chloe stood walking to to rae and standing in front of her. 'please i know you can, ya know what, you need to get over your fears or they will stop you from living your life i no your still ill rae but your getting better i can you are and im gunna help get you back with your man, he loves you rae and you know he does everyone knows', chloe said whilst taking rae's hand in hers 'please' chloe begged.

'okay but im not staying ages chlo, and i will try i promise' chloe smiled at her best friend and they started walking to the pub doors arms hooked together.

they sat down at there usual table, chop came barging other with pints and shots, ‘afternoons ladies’ chop said with a big goofy grin.

why is he always so fucking happy?

the was a few hey’s and hi’s.

i can’t do this its just to fucking strange seeing her sat with him in front of me kissing and hugging arghh! i just wanna run away and hide but i cant i promised chloe id stay i need to stop making promises! fucksake

they continued to drink for the afternoon pint after pint with a few shots mixed in, rae and chloe were getting really fucking bored by now.chloe lent over to rae and whispered ‘im gunna have a pool party, drinks and stuff you up for it’ chloe asked, rae nodded at her.

chloe stood up and shouted ‘shut up’ everyone looked up at her waiting for her to continue.

'right me and rae have been thinking and well ive got an empty so how about a small pool party at mine tonight you guys up for it?'

chop piped up saying ‘chloe my lass your a girl after my own heart’ he jumped up and grabbed chloe SPINNING them around.oh fuck is chloe turning green? i think chloe’s gunna be sick!shit

olivia piped up saying to finn ’ i can’t little bug got work in the morning ill see ya later’ she lent in and started kissing him.

think im gunna be sick right fuck this! she’s trying to make me jealous what a bitch.

rae stood and said ‘come on then lets go, im still fucking sober ya know! everyone stood up laughing making there way out the doors.

'chlo' rae said getting in the car, 'do you think chops got any spliffs'

chloe jumped out as they turned into her drive and got chop by the collar pulling him over to them, ‘rae wants to know if ya got any spliffs?’

'no baby girl but finn will have some ill ask him yeah?'

'thanks choppy chop' rae said smiling at him

they made there way to the pool getting drinks and towels as they went.

the girls were lounging next to the pool, chatting and drinking.

the boys at the other side rolling the spliffs, they could she the girls laughing and looking over to them then turning away.

'finny boy your the best roller i fucking know mate'

finn looked up and nodded

'do you think i should let them have one each?'

'i don't care mate' finn said

'alright just asking what the fucks wrong wi ya?'

'nowt just leave it yeah'

chop jumped up jogging to the girls, ‘right fancy a swim girls?’ with put another word he grabbed izzy throwing her in the pool, leaving him with rae and chloe. they jumped up and LEGGED it to the other side of the pool chop wasn’t far behind them he grabbed them both pushing them in the pool and jumping in his self. they all burst out laughing coming back up to the surface. what a fucking dick chop is!

finn was looking from the side not joining in, ‘chloe’ finn shouted 

'what?'

'where's ya phone?'

'rae' she said turning to see her getting out ' show finn where me phone is please babe' chloe said with a smug face.

why me?!!

rae looked at her with a frown, whilst grabbing her gown, ‘come on then’ fucksake

finn followed rae throw the house rae stopped and pointed to the phone near the front door ‘use that one’ she turned without even looking at him and walked back to the gang.

some enough finn returned with a smile on his face and handed five spliffs to chop, ‘come on lads’ they all stood and plonked there selves near the girls.

what’s he smiling like that for keep catching him looking shut rae its nothing your minds working over time!

chop passed the spliffs around and the lighter and sparking his. soon enough the spliffs were gone and the gang were in fits of laughter, izzy looked around and said ‘im starving someone go to the chippy’ they all started to protest, rae started to speak, ‘why not the last one in the pool goes?’

the gang turned to look at rae then the pool, the all scrambled up jumping in the pool coming up to the surface laughing at each other.

rae jumped out and sat at the side of the pool, that when she noticed finn was staring at her, wait a fucking minute is he staring at my tits! 

finn couldn’t stop staring at her his eyes just drifted to her chest. wow finn thought.

rae notice this time and looked down at her chest and BACK UP to finn. cheeky bastard!

'Oi' rae shouted at finn 'me fucking face is up here dickhead!'

finn looked up his face turning red from embarrassment, ‘well can’t fuckinng miss them can i!’ 

chop butted in saying ‘he’s right ya know baby girl’ with a cheeky grin fuck off chop

rae turned her attention back to finn wait a fucking minute he’s got a girlfriend!

'you've got a fucking girlfriend stop staring at mi tits both of ya' rae could here the others bursting out with laughter.

'no i ain't' finn said

well thats new holy fuck they split up!

'what happened?' rae said 

'nowt just fucking leave it will ya!?

hes such a moody prick

'wow im sorry mother!' she shot him a glare and saying prick under her breath.

'ya better be and im not a prick!' finn said teasing her.

'and what if im not and you totally are!' she said smugly

'just wait and find out then wont ya dickhead!'

rae was stunned in to silence holy fuck is he flirting with me should i do it back wait how the fuck do ya flirt fuck sake! she groaned to herself.

she was dangling her feet in the water and could see finn moving in the water closer to her feet, what the hell’s he doing now?,he popped up right in front of her and grabbed her hips pulling her in the water dunking her down deep as he could before letting go.

rae got back to the top gasping for air, finn was right in front of her laughing, she moved closer to him putting both of her hands on his shoulder’s and dunking him down, and swimming away as fast as she could, she felt him grab her arm pulling her into him.

rae turned to look at him, he pushed her to the end of the pool away from the gang, putting her arms around his neck, he moved his to her hips.

he lent into her kissing her lips softly and slowly taking all the air out of her lungs.

rae pulled back and stared into his eyes smiling to herself.

'so' rae said 'what so great about my tits and not the others?' finn looked down then back to her face he moved his hands slow up to her breasts and squeezed them slightly, 'well there just fucking amazing ya know and your also amazing as well' he said as he looked up to her face, his hands slipping back down to her hips.

'hmm good save there finnley' rae she with a small grin.

finn pulled rae into him slipping his hand up to her back to write

BE MINE?

rae pulled back and looked up at him, taking his hand in her turning it over and wrote 

IM ALL YOURS


End file.
